1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for lighting a toy or scale replica, and more particularly to such an apparatus for producing a lighting affect for a scale lighthouse model.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Martinez, U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,314 describes a toy lighthouse is a somewhat fanciful reproduction of an existing lighthouse found on an island in the South Pacific. The outward configuration of the device is therefore highly appealing. The toy may be readily constructed from suitable insulating plastic material for the major portions thereof, while suitable conductive metal is used for the operative electrical circuits.
Kaisner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,159 describes A lamp fixture comprising a first figurine mounted to a base and a second figurine connected relative to the base by means of a flexible member. A first lamp socket and a lamp shade are disposed at the top of a lamp pole. A second lamp socket is disposed within the interior of the first figurine. Movement of the second figurine to a first and a second position actuates an electrical circuit which supplies household current via a power cord to the first and the second lamp sockets, respectively, to light lamp bulbs contained therein. The electrical circuit comprises reed switches which are actuated by a magnet disposed within the second figurine. Each reed switch triggers a thyristor such as a triac or two silicon controlled rectifiers connected in parallel to provide a path for the household current to flow to the respective lamp socket. Movement of the second figurine to a neutral position precludes the household current from foregoing abstract is merely a resume of one general application, is not a complete discussion of all principles or operation or applications, and is not to be construed as a limitation on the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Chandler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,571 relates to an apparatus for simulating lighting effects such as an illumination effect necessary to simulate a real life effect for an ornamental display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light effect which undergoes a number of readily discernable illumination intensities so as to create an illusion of a rotating light beacon which may be used in connection with a lighthouse, control tower, search light or the like. The present invention is quite durable and reliable and economically manufactured an may be positioned readily within a model display.
Boyle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,228 describes an aquarium landscape system provides a landscape partition enabling the creation of multiple different terrain levels within the aquarium. An internal illumination system is shown having a light assembly underneath the glass bottom of the aquarium and light carrying tubes within the aquarium for carrying the light from the bottom of the tank to the bottom of one or more of the decorative structures within the tank, thereby internally illuminating the decorative structure. In another embodiment of the invention, the exterior surface of the decorative structures within the aquarium is illuminated with a spot light effect. The color of the internal and exterior illumination of the decorative structures can be changed individually for each structure, or can be changed for all structures.
Hanson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,743 describes a novelty toy in the shape of a skull includes a cranial shaped housing and a pivotal jaw portion. The jaw is biased to a closed position by a biasing element and includes a grip portion to be gripped by the user of the device to more the jaw to an open position. A depending handle is also defined on the skull to allow the skull to be supported by the user. A pair of lights are mounted in the eye apertures and reflectors are rotatably mounted within the apertures surrounding the light bulbs. A gear train connects the reflectors to a manually operated gear to allow rotation of the reflectors within the housing. Each reflector includes a colored lens that may be rotated in front of the light to provide a different appearance to the toy. The lights are connected through a switch mounted within the housing to a portable power source. The switch includes a plurality of positions for producing alternate lighting or flashing effects.
Roehrick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,666 describes an ornamental lighting device to be used on the terraneous shelf of an ecolarium, ecology tank, (two-tiered aquarium) simultaneously providing light for the aqueous area underneath the terraneous shelf and ornamental lighting effects of the garden area of the terraneous shelf. The device having an easily removable cap containing a light socket, a male connector, the base containing light and heat vents and a downward light vent also the female electrical connector.
O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,764 describes an internally illuminated decorative object includes an electric light including a lamp socket and light bulb replacably mounted in the lamp socket. The electric light is supported on a support member that has at least one through opening for the passage of the light bulb therethrough from its first to its second side. A flat translucent image-bearing member is mounted on the support member so as to be at least coextensive with the second side of the support member for illumination by the light bulb when the latter is lit as electric current is supplied to it. The support member has a central portion and two wings flanking the central portion and connected to the image-bearing member by respective lugs that pass through associated slots of the image-bearing member. The central portion of the support member includes a wall that extends along an arcuate course and two end walls situated at vertically spaced end regions of the arcuate wall as considered in a condition of use of the object and rigidly connected with the wall to maintain it in substantial conformity with the arcuate course. The wings are connected to the central portion of the support member by respective vertically extending hinge regions as considered in the use condition for pivoting about the hinge regions at least as the decorative object is being assembled.
Daun U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,202 describes partially overlapping display elements have light string sets mounted thereon and sequentially illuminated to simulate animation of a decorative part of an outdoor light display.
Matthias et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,469 describes an aquarium lighting system for underwater illumination of an aquarium tank. The light sources each include an elongated insulated wire having a light emitting diode on one end. A water impervious encapsulating layer of material extends over the LED lens and preferably seals and electrically insulates the connection between the elongated wire and the light emitting diode. The wire insulation is both waterproof and watertight. The plug has an opening extending therethrough which cooperates with an attachment mechanism such as a tie wrap or a suction cup to facilitate attaching the light emitting diode to either an object within the tank or the tank walls. A decorative aquarium volcano and display stand also are shown.
Teng, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,287 describes a display device includes a crystal ball fixed on a base formed with plural concave and convex portions on a spherical surface of the crystal ball to respectively form plural concave lens and convex lens on the ball surface when filled with water in the ball as viewed through the concave and convex portions for enhancing decorative interest.
Cibor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,544 describes a dimmer device adapted to enable conveniently accessed control over the intensity of illumination of Christmas tree lights, in which a housing for the dimmer device is enclosed in a housing in an ornamental cover piece, and which is provided with a hook to allow the device to hang on a branch in an exposed position.
Zulfilar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,892 describes improved visual effects which are quite pleasing are obtained by illuminating paintings with a lighting system comprising at least two light sources directed on the art work from in front and above, and in front and to the side, respectively, with at least one of the light sources varied in intensity from a maximum to a minimum amount of illumination when the one light source reaches its minimum.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,309 describes a submersible device for changing colors in an aquarium comprising of a base member of a rigid construction and heavy weighted material to allow placement in the bottom of an aquarium. A housing having a lower surface coupled to the base with upstanding side walls and a cover piece with a dome-like top formed with clear transparent windows therethrough to define a chamber therewithin, the chamber including an upwardly extending post at a central extent thereof coaxial with the axis of top. A driven gear having a circular extent in a horizontal place within the chamber and having teeth around the periphery thereof, gear being mounted on the post for rotation with respect thereto. A submersible motor mounted within the chamber having a drive-gear rotatable about a vertical axis with teeth in contact with the teeth of the driven gear for rotating and imparting rotation to the driven gear. A fixed light source mounted within the chamber above the post. A domed member mounted above and to the driven gear for rotation therewith at a location above the light source, the domed member being provided with a plurality of transparent plates of varying colors.
Neill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,085 relates to lamps and particularly to reading lamps. The principal object of the invention is to devise a reading lamp having the parts constructed and assembled in a novel manner so that the lamp may be made to resemble a miniature lighthouse with a low light shining through the lens, and a bright light for reading thrown downwardly which will not be visible to an observer viewing the lamp from the side. A further object of the invention is to devise a reading lamp which presents a particularly realistic representation of a miniature lighthouse, and which throws a bright light downwardly for reading, but has the parts arranged so that the reading light feature of the lamp will not interfere with the realistic appearance of the miniature lighthouse.
Finally, a lighthouse beacon product is being made commercially available by the G. Z. Lefton Co. under the trade name "Authentic Lighthouse Beacons with Transformer." This product is not marked "patented" or "patent pending." It consists of a base portion with snap-in mounting, a telescoping rod with a light bulb at its terminal end, and a rubber washer for light sealing a projection room of a model lighthouse. This product was introduced into the U.S. marketplace sometime after the date of the instant invention.
The prior art teaches lighting apparatus for various toys and other miniature items including a model lighthouse. However, the prior art does not teach such an apparatus having a lamp capable of being adjusted in length and of lamp rotation, thereby providing a lighting effect very similar to a commercial lighthouse. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.